Pour régner sur Naruto
by Neska
Summary: UA, Japon médiéval, M. Une princesse en fuite est une cible idéale pour l'ambitieux protégé de Kyubi. L'épouser le ferait régner sur la ville de Naruto et l'empire Hyuga. Mais qui est vraiment sa proie ? BeaucoupdemondexNéji, travestissement, NaruxNéji.
1. La Taverne du Vieux Fou

Bonjour à tous !

Quelques notes préliminaires avant de commencer l'histoire :

- Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto. Gomyen, le passeur, le vieil ivrogne et quelques autres personnages sont de moi, mais leur rôle est minimal.

- le yaoï est présent mais surtout vers la fin de l'histoire (8 chapitres normalement).

- cette fic se passe dans le Japon médiéval mais ne m'en voulez pas pour les éventuelles incohérences ou erreurs historiques, je n'ai pas fait de recherches approfondies.

- de même, pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe ou de français. J'espère les avoir éradiquées, mais on ne sait jamais.

- les personnages sont parfois OOC : Naruto n'est pas spécialement stupide, et assez sombre, par exemple.

- si vous êtes fans de Néji en tant que seme, cette fanfiction n'est pas pour vous ^^

Je pense avoir tout passé en revue. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre premier : La Taverne du Vieux Fou<span>**

À deux jours de cheval au nord de Tokyo, Honshu, le port de Kyan. On n'y voit guère qu'une dizaine de barques à fond plat, agglutinées au bout de la jetée dévorée par les coquillages. Une unique jonque sans ailes, en réparation, domine le paysage de la crique. Paisible village de pêcheur, ignoré de tous et surtout – ce qui importe – des seigneurs de l'île, le clan Uchiha.

Mais il y a des gens pour savoir que la jonque sans ailes est à quai depuis des années et qu'elle sert de refuge à des devins chinois exilés. Comme il y a des gens pour savoir que les espions déguisés en moines aveugles ne sont pas ceux des Uchiha, mais des Hyuga, les seigneurs de Shikoku, dont l'ambition dévorante allait causer la perte. Les mieux informés connaissaient la Taverne du Vieux Fou, qui occupait la cave de l'Iris Mauve, unique bordel de Kyan et alentours.

L'établissement était miteux, mais à la tombée de la nuit, il s'emplissait de clients au visage masqué, et les conversations enfermées dans les vieilles pierres du Vieux Fou étaient de celles qui pouvaient faire exploser le monde. Le patron, un grand homme à la langue coupée, s'occupait seul des commandes, du service, de l'encaissement et du nettoyage. Les corps nourrissaient les poissons.

À l'une des tables, un homme gras au visage de fouine chuchotait à vive allure, fébrile et surexcité. Son interlocuteur se tenait face à lui, le dos au mur. C'était un homme de grande taille, large d'épaules, vêtu d'une longue cape. Son casque orné d'une tête de renard forgée était rabattu sur son visage. Ce qui attirait le plus l'attention sur lui était la queue-de-cheval qui dépassait de sous son casque, qui n'était ni noire ni grise, mais couleur de soleil levant. Cependant, à la Taverne du Vieux Fou, nul n'était assez imprudent pour regarder de trop près les autres clients.

– Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? fit le grand homme d'une voix basse mais sèche, coupant court aux politesses. Les platitudes effrayées lui portaient sur les nerfs. Mais il faut dire que beaucoup de choses l'énervaient très facilement.

– La princesse ! Hyuga Hinata ! Elle s'est enfuie ! Elle traverse le pays sans autre escorte qu'une servante et un garde du corps, à ce qu'il paraît ! répondit l'autre à toute vitesse. Bien sur, il avait un peu peur de l'homme devant lui, mais la convoitise avait bien plus d'emprise sur lui que la peur.

– A c'qui paraît, ouais... C'est trop énorme, y aurait eu des fuites parmi les serviteurs du palais... La prochaine fois qu'tu m'emmerdes avec des conneries pareilles, j'te tranche la gorge.

– Mais c'est vrai ! C'est Lou-ynfll...

– Qu'est-ce qu'j'ai dit ?

– Lou-Yun-Fen, marmotta avec obstination l'informateur, malgré la lame enfoncée dans les plis adipeux de sa gorge.

Les yeux de l'agresseur se plissèrent, scrutant le visage de son interlocuteur dans la pénombre du renfoncement dans lequel se trouvait leur table. Finalement, il rengaina son poignard. Il passa une main dans ses curieux cheveux blonds et demanda d'un ton détaché :

– Et... il aurait dit où s'trouvait la princesse en c'moment ?

– Mmm... peut-être... vous savez que Fen n'est pas très précis, mais il se pourrait...

– Parle, le coupa impatiemment le blond, je donnerais tout.

Les yeux de l'informateur brillèrent de convoitise, mais il resta silencieux. Comprenant, l'autre avança sur la table une lourde bourse, délia les cordons et en montra le contenu.

L'autre déglutit.

– Je... Seigneur, je...

– Où est-elle ?

– Elle... on dit qu'elle est en route vers le Nord...

– Gomyen... où est-elle, répéta l'étranger, la voix basse, le regard fixe.

Gomyen lut la mort dans l'effrayante clarté de ces yeux.

– Ils ont passé Nikko, en direction de la côte Ouest, livra-t-il finalement.

– Déjà ? murmura pensivement l'autre. Et personne les a repérés, depuis Shikoku ?

– Ils ont fait taire tout le monde, et comptaient sur la deuxième princesse, Hanabi.

– C'est qu'une enfant encore, elle a pas l'âge de prendre un homme... Très bien Gomyen... Je vais te laisser à présent.

– Non ! Seigneur ! Seigneur je, je sais encore beaucoup de choses !

– Qui ne m'intéressent pas. Adieu...

– Non ! Non ! Le... le kusanagi d'Honshu !

Le propriétaire de la bourse, qui s'était levé de table, s'immobilisa. Les kusanagi étaient des chasseurs d'exception au service des quatre seigneurs des quatre îles. Des chasseurs aux proies humaines.

Lui était le premier kusanagi de Kyushu, la plus méridionale des îles, impénétrable décadence au climat tropical, où vivaient les esprits et les démons des cultes des îles supérieures, démons d'une laideur et d'une cruauté absolue, à la peau bleue, aux cheveux rouges. Gomyen voyait devant lui l'un d'eux.

– Uchiha Sasuke... murmura le démon. Il est à sa poursuite ?

Gomyen opina faiblement. Devant lui, la peau de la bourse frémit sous un vent invisible.

– Peu importe, finit par cracher l'autre, cette fois-ci je l'aurai ! La princesse sera à moi, et avec, les terres des Hyuga ! Ainsi j'pourrais enfin écraser Uchiha Sasuke et tout son clan...

Le démon relâcha la tension de ses épaules et sourit. Son sourire était joyeux, lumineux, communicatif. Les coins des lèvres de Gomyen se retroussèrent, mais avant d'avoir fini, le blond avait ordonné « Attaque ! » au petit serpent à la morsure fatale qui se tortillait dans la bourse. Le reptile avait jailli.

Gomyen s'affaissa sur la table, les veines gonflées, les lèvres bleues. Le kusanagi de Kyushu sortit calmement de l'auberge miteuse sans se départir de son sourire.

La traque commençait... Et si Sasuke était là aussi, ce n'en serait que meilleur de lui arracher sa proie. De le battre. Rien qu'à penser à la mine défaite de son rival, son pouls s'accélérait. Il le battrait, capturerait la princesse, l'épouserait par la force ou le chantage. Kyushu avait un mouchard à Naruto, la ville où s'était installée la Cour Hyuga, qui pourrait faire tomber le roi une fois la succession prête.

Naruto... oui, son maître ne s'était pas trompé en lui donnant le nom de la ville où il règnerait d'ici peu. Son heure était enfin venue.

Le monde allait entrer dans l'ère du Renard !


	2. La princesse au suge kasa

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira davantage. Les chapitres sont relativement courts, mais ils seront postés dans un délai acceptable (contrairement à la majorité de mes autres fics, argh).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre second : la princesse au <em>suge kasa<em>**

Deux chevaux galopaient dans les prairies stériles qui menaient aux montagnes du Kitakami. Le premier était monté par un homme immense, vêtu comme un samouraï. Son casque portait un cimier de plumes blanches. Le deuxième cheval supportait ce qui semblait être deux femmes. Parvenus en vus d'un village, ils rebroussèrent chemin d'un ou deux jos (1) et démontèrent.

– Il nous faut trouver un palanquin, dit l'une des femmes. Une princesse à cheval !

La seconde femme, dont le visage était peu visible à cause de son suge kasa, son chapeau de paille triangulaire, approuva d'un sec mouvement de tête, avant de se plaindre de l'absence de rivière.

– Nous ferons halte à ce village, dit le samouraï, et vous pourrez vous baigner, princesse.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le rabroua la femme au suge kasa. Quand nous sommes entre nous, j'aime autant me rappeler que je suis un homme.

Ce disant, elle défit le ruban qui tenait son suge kasa et fit glisser son manteau de ses épaules, révélant des vêtements masculins et un visage androgyne.

– Avec Tenten qui vous mange des yeux à chaque instant ? Je ne risque pas d'oublier, plaisanta le samouraï en sortant une pièce de viande de sous sa selle.

– Ne l'écoutez pas, mon Prince, fit Tenten en fusillant son compagnon samouraï du regard, Lee est simplement jaloux.

– Jaloux, moi ? Parce que tu te...

– Suffit, vous deux, les coupa le travesti. Nous sommes en mission, est-il utile de vous le rappeler ? Le kusanagi d'Honshu est déjà à nos trousses, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que celui de Kyushu ne le rejoigne. Nous nous devons de les éloigner le plus possible vers le Nord.

– Ne craignez rien, Néji, tempéra Lee. Aussi appâtés qu'ils sont par une princesse héritière sans défenses, ils nous sous-estiment gravement.

– Je ne suis pas sans défenses, grommela Néji d'un ton très peu royal.

Tenten se glissa derrière lui et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Voyant, ravie, qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle esquissa un massage.

– Une fois qu'ils auront à notre suite traversé le détroit, ils seront perdus. Seule Shikoku, notre île, a connaissance des étrangers qui ont débarqué à Hokkaido. Les kusanagi ne pourront rien faire face à ces hordes barbares.

– Ouais, et nous non plus, fit Lee d'une voix rafraîchie.

– Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils ne veulent pas de notre pacte, concéda Néji, mais de quoi te plains-tu ? Tu mourras dans l'honneur, selon le bushido. Je n'ose pas imaginer le destin qu'aura mon âme si je trouve la mort dans des habits de femme. Ma seule défense sera que cette mission honteuse était l'unique chance de changer mon destin d'esclave.

– Peut-être réussirons-nous, chuchota Tenten à son oreille. Vous deviendrez libre et vous m'épouserez.

– Peut-être réussirons-nous à survivre, répliqua Néji, cela m'importe peu. C'est réussir la mission qui m'intéresse. Tenten, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais la peau de ma veste est trop épaisse pour que je le sente. Allons au village, tu me masseras quand je prendrais mon bain. Fermez les yeux vous deux, que je me change.

Obéissants, les deux serviteurs rabattirent leurs paupières. Néji se débarrassa de ses pantalons et de sa veste en peau pour revêtir un kimono de soie. L'obi était cousu dans le dos, il n'y avait plus qu'à tirer un cordon pour resserrer la taille.

Néji sentait le regard de Tenten qui l'épiait tranquillement derrière ses longs cils. Il aurait été plus troublé s'il avait également senti celui de Lee. Le guerrier ne s'embarrassait pas de justifications, et restait discret car si l'un des deux autres découvrait ses coups d'œil, tout tournerait en drame inutile. Il ne faisait pas une fixation sur son ami de longue date – même si le caractère de Néji était peu compatible avec l'amitié. Lee aimait simplement se rincer l'œil de temps en temps, et Néji avait quelque chose de féminin, quoi qu'il en dise.

Il appréciait surtout ses longues jambes. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles ordinairement aussi petites ? s'interrogeait-il.

Lee et Tenten ouvrirent franchement les yeux en entendant le claquement des semelles de bois des geta que Néji chaussait. La jeune femme s'approcha, mais Néji recula et releva lui-même ses très longs cheveux noirs en chignon. Tenten sortit de sa manche un foulard en soie brodée juste assez travaillé pour attirer l'attention et l'enroula autour du chignon.

Néji ramassa son manteau, dédaignant le morceau de viande qui lui tendait Lee, et remonta à cheval en donnant ses dernières instructions. Il ne pourrait plus faire entendre sa voix une fois au village.

– Lee, pas une goutte d'alcool. Nous avons laissé suffisamment de traces, c'est maintenant qu'il faut les perdre un peu, ces deux chiens lancés à nos trousses. Et fais plus attention avec le ravitaillement en eau que la dernière fois, vérifie qu'elle soit claire et qu'elle ne sente pas. Cette eau croupie m'a tordu les boyaux pendant des jours.

– Néji-san, vous devriez monter en croupe. Tenten prendra les rênes.

Néji se recula de mauvaise grâce et tendit la main à la servante, la soulevant sans effort. La jeune femme frissonna de ce mélange de force et de délicatesse qui sculptait le corps de son compagnon. Il ajusta son suge kasa sur son visage, soupirant intérieurement. La course commençait à lui peser.

Passe encore d'occuper les kusanagi à trotter derrière son popotin, qu'ils prenaient pour celui de sa royale cousine, bien en sécurité dans les souterrains de la Cour de Naruto. Quant à galoper au-devant d'une mort sanglante, c'était quasiment le point positif du voyage. Non, ce qui faisait bouillir son sang, c'était de faire croire à des maladresses, à des erreurs, alors que chaque fuite était minutieusement préparée. C'était de faire croire qu'il était en position de faiblesse...

Bon sang, il _était_ en position de faiblesse ! Il s'y était mis volontairement, c'était ça que ces deux chiens ne comprenaient pas. Et peut-être l'ignoreraient-ils jusqu'au bout, peut-être leur sang éclabousserait-il la neige sans qu'il ne puisse effacer de leurs esprits l'image fausse et infamante qu'ils avaient de lui.

Ils le prenaient pour une princesse héritière de la meilleure lignée, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard du kusanagi de Shikoku, mais ô combien il se sentait supérieur à cette poupée incapable de tenir correctement un sabre ! Il abhorrait jouer le rôle de sa cousine, qui incarnait tout ce qu'il méprisait, mais seule la réussite de cette mission lui permettrait de quitter la Cour, d'être libre, enfin, et seul.

Il savait que Tenten rêvait de lui, elle ne se gênait pas pour le lui dire, mais aucune femme – aucune compagnie – ne l'avait jamais attiré. Il aimait la solitude. S'il ne brisait pas dans l'œuf les élans de Tenten, c'était pour s'assurer sa fidélité : le secret était primordial.

De plus, elle n'était pas une jeune femme ordinaire : maîtresse d'armes, elle avait quitté son clan pour le suivre avec passion, mais gardait une maîtrise confondante du lancer de poignard et savait voyager comme un guerrier, sans commodités et sans traces. Elle était utile, accommodante, et Néji sentit comme un vague remords de la manipuler aussi froidement. Il le chassa vite cependant.

Les remords n'avaient pas leur place dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>(1) 1 jo = environ 300 mètres<p> 


	3. Les poignards volants

Clin d'oeil au film pour le titre du chapitre... Va y avoir d'l'action !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre troisième : les poignards volants<span>**

Le village était petit, mais il comptait une bonne douzaine de débits de boisson divers, dont certains proposaient des chambres à l'étage. Ils descendirent dans le dernier établissement, le plus proche des montagnes. Lee bouchonna longuement les chevaux, préférant laisser Tenten se débrouiller seule face à l'aubergiste.

Derrière la fausse servante, Néji attendait, immobile et silencieux. Malgré sa jolie nuque courbée autant que lui permettait le col haut de son kimono, son dos restait droit, aussi raide que son esprit, lui attirant quelques regards des clients attablés. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention, paraître plus soumis, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses muscles prêts à se tendre.

Le foulard brodé fut remarqué, peut-être un peu trop. Le village n'était finalement pas aussi endormi qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, la tension s'envola. Il y avait une carrière à côté du village, et certaines des habitations, dont celle-ci, étaient faites en pierre. Les murs épais étaient laids, froids, rassurants. À gauche de la pièce, le sol était empierré lui aussi. Plusieurs seaux montés juste avant eux gouttaient sur les pierres. Le reste de la pièce était plus traditionnel, avec ses tatamis usés mais toujours très blancs. Tenten alluma une lampe et baissa le rideau de l'unique fenêtre tandis que Néji se déshabillait.

– Les onsen de Naruto me manquent, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, dénouant ses cheveux en demi-queue.

Tenten, derrière lui, souleva l'un des seaux qui fumaient et le renversa doucement sur le jeune homme, baignant ses épaules. Il leva la tête, les yeux fermés, quand l'eau cette fois-ci froide sur son crâne fit frissonner son corps.

– Ta peau est si blanche, ronronna Tenten.

Néji grogna en réponse. Il se laissait gagner par le silence quand il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux : Tenten avait posé le seau et dénoué son kimono et ses cheveux. C'était l'une de ses mèches qui l'avait effleuré.

– Tenten... tenta-t-il.

– Vous ne me trouvez pas jolie ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui, effrontée et nue. Ses cheveux étaient aussi longs que les siens, épais, ils lui faisaient comme un châle sur les épaules et la poitrine.

Il se leva, la dominant d'une main, et consentit finalement à l'embrasser tout de go sur les lèvres.

Les cils de Tenten papillonnèrent comme les fils des mâchoires des plantes carnivores du Kyushu.

Elle agrippa ses épaules nues. Ses cheveux mouillés y collaient.

Néji finit par se libérer de son étreinte.

– Plus tard, dit-il. Quand tout cela sera fini...

– Y aura-t-il le temps ? Tu sais, Néji...

– Ne me tutoie pas, fit-il en se rhabillant de son kimono féminin.

– Mon prince, souffla-t-elle, je te trouve aussi désirable en homme qu'en femme.

Néji resta figé un instant. Tenten devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Sans se soucier si la jeune femme était visible ou pas, il releva le rideau de la fenêtre. Lee était assis sur les premières marches du perron, juste dessous. Il avait ôté son casque et ses cheveux noirs noués en arrière brillaient au soleil.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto comme Uchiha Sasuke galopait vers le Nord, le premier épuisant ses cheveux, le deuxième prenant de fréquentes haltes où il modifiait légèrement sa direction, perdant son avance sur son rival de Kyushu.

Férocement réprimée par les autorités, la rumeur de la fuite de la princesse d'Honshu se répandait néanmoins largement, et à vrai dire plus vite que la fausse princesse et ses compagnons ne l'avaient prévu. Ils s'en rendirent compte le lendemain matin, au sortir de leur chambre, lorsque des lames de wakizashi saluèrent leur gorge d'un effleurement froid.

Tenten gémit, paniquée et furieuse d'avoir failli à sa mission de protection. Elle entendait des bruits de lutte en bas. Lee devait être en train de se battre. À ses côtés, Néji n'avait pas fait entendre un soupir.

– Qui êtes-vous ? fit Tenten d'une voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

– T'es mignonne, mais tu nous intéresses pas aujourd'hui, lui répondit son agresseur. Ta patronne, je m'doute que c'est pas la princesse en fuite, mais ça nous a donné des idées. Riche dame tout d'même, hein ?

Son comparse ricana et tira sur le suge kasa que Néji avait remis avant de sortir. Les rubans résistèrent, s'enfonçant dans la gorge de Néji.

– Ne lui faites pas de mal ! cria Tenten.

Son assaillant, agacé, lui cogna la tête avec la poignée de son sabre court. Elle s'effondra au sol en gémissant. Le coup l'avait tout juste étourdie, porté d'un mauvais angle, mais mieux valait faire croire qu'elle était hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les deux hommes poussèrent son prince devant eux et lui firent descendre l'escalier, leurs sabres pointés dans son dos. Le bruit régulier de ses geta contre les marches fit lever les yeux à Lee. Le samouraï combattait deux adversaires à la fois, les tenant en respect au bout de son katana. Un cinquième homme, qui était accoudé au comptoir déserté, s'avança vers eux, l'air triomphant. Sans doute le chef de cette bande de voleurs.

Il tendit la main et arracha le chapeau triangulaire. À ce moment précis, un cri strident retentit à l'étage, et les bandits stoppèrent leurs gestes.

Deux vibrations d'acier se firent entendre à la suite du cri et Néji bondit en avant tandis que derrière lui, les deux bandits s'effondraient, un poignard enfoncés dans le dos, au niveau du cœur. Ils roulèrent dans l'escalier.

Profitant de la confusion, Lee avait enfoncé son katana dans la gorge de l'un de ses assaillants. Il balança un solide coup de pied à l'autre qui avait plongé sur lui tandis que son bras tendu vers l'extérieur offrait une ouverture. Il retira son katana dans une gerbe de sang et commença son duel.

De son côté, Néji avait bondit sur le chef mais ce qu'il vit derrière le comptoir lui fit écarquiller les yeux. En plein air, il perdit le contrôle de son saut et tomba maladroitement sur le côté, roulant jusqu'aux tonneaux près de l'entrée. Deux autres poignards fendirent l'air avant qu'il ne se fût relevé, atteignant le chef et son dernier homme dans la nuque. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol de pierre.

Tenten descendit récupérer ses poignards, s'assurant que tous les bandits étaient morts, tandis que Lee courait seller leurs chevaux.

Néji s'avança lentement vers le comptoir. Lui seul avait vu le vieillard caché derrière, lorsqu'il avait sauté. Il répugnait à tuer un ancêtre, mais l'autre avait vu son visage. Il devait périr.

Néji se pencha vers la forme accroupie, l'expression sévère, la volonté de tuer dans ses grands yeux d'un gris troublant. C'est alors que le vieillard prononça la phrase qui lui sauva la vie :

– Pitié, ma dame...

Ma dame ? Il le prenait pour une femme ? L'urgence empêcha Néji de s'indigner de cette erreur. Le vieillard guiderait à coup sûr les kusanagi vers eux, s'il le laissait en vie. Si haut dans le Nord, ils n'auraient alors plus aucun doute sur leur destination finale. L'attaque pourrait- elle finalement les servir ?

Néji prit sa voix la plus douce :

– Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes venus ici, et personne ne doit passer le détroit de Tsugaru.

– Votre volonté est la mienne, ma dame...

Néji comptait bien à ce que le vieillard soit interrogé, et au bout de quelque rudesse dont il savait les kusanagi familiers, il parlerait. Et les chiens se rueraient vers le détroit, courant à leur perte avec enthousiasme, grâce à _lui_.

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans ses yeux, un orgueil satisfait se peignit sur ses traits. Il s'autorisa un sourire avant de se détourner de son témoin tremblant, et de filer rejoindre ses compagnons. Il sortit, pour aussitôt revenir sur ses pas chercher son suge kasa.

Son cheval hennit lorsqu'il enfonça ses talons dans ses flancs avec brutalité, le kimono remonté jusqu'aux hanches, découvrant de fins pantalons. Il dépassa ses deux compagnons, savourant avec délices ses projets de triomphe.

Il allait humilier ceux qui le chassaient, et il le ferait avec joie. Derrière lui, les pans de son manteau claquèrent.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Muahahaha, Néji est méchant ! :D<p>

[Bad Uke Powaa!]


	4. Les mèches de soleil

-Mêmes notes pour tous les chapitres.

-Le kusanagi d'Honshu va finalement pointer le bout de son nez ! Le grand, le beau, l'inénarrable Uchiha Sasuke !(Applaudissements. Sasuke arrive sur le tapis rouge avec des lunettes noires de grande marque qu'il m'est interdit de nommer ici pour des raisons publicitaires. Classe, élégant, stylé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne les pieds dans ledit tapis et qu'il s'éclate les lunettes par terre. Rires moqueurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas de tapis.)

- Eh non, ce n'est pas un NaruSasuNaru. Restez quand même !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre quatrième : les mèches de soleil<span>**

Les prairies nues menaient aux montagnes. La terre ici ne lui accordait plus aucune trace, mais ses proies étaient sûrement passées se ravitailler dans l'un des villages isolés qui parsemaient leur route. Restait à savoir lequel.

Le cheval de Naruto s'ébroua, perclus de fatigue. Il lui faudrait penser à en changer. Le blond chercha longuement un cours d'eau, mais les environs en étaient dépourvus. Tant pis.

Il démonta, s'enfonça dans la forêt qui bordait les montagnes, faisant halte à la première clairière. Le soir tombait, et il était presque aussi fatigué que son cheval. Il le dessella et entreprit de faire du feu. Peu lui importait d'être repéré à l'heure actuelle.

Bientôt, les flammes se reflétèrent dans ses yeux trop clairs. À Kyushu, il n'y avait pas grand-monde pour s'en formaliser, mais dans les royaumes supérieurs, on avait toujours aussi peur de lui. Les enfants s'enfuyaient à son approche, criant qu'ils avaient été sages. C'était amusant, mais quelque part il ressentait un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulu avoir des fils et des filles. Il leur aurait appris à se battre, à se méfier, et eux, peut-être, lui auraient appris la confiance et l'amour.

Mais la nature, en plus de lui refuser des parents, lui avait refusé des enfants. Élevé par un vieux bonze pervers, recueilli par le seigneur en personne de Kyushu, Kyubi-sama, celui que l'on surnommait l'enfant du soleil, car il avait été découvert dans un navire échoué qui venait de l'Est, avait reçu, sinon de l'amour, de l'affection et une éducation.

Naruto pensait parfois qu'il aurait pu se satisfaire d'enfants bâtards, recueillir des orphelins. Mais les enfants avaient peur de lui. Il ressemblait aux démons dont les menaçaient leurs parents, des êtres rouges, bleus, jaunes, féroces comme des ours, rusés comme des renards...

Ses paupières se plissèrent. Ses yeux fatigués étaient toujours fixés sur la danse des flammes, mais il était aux aguets. Il venait d'entendre un bruit qui n'avait pas sa place dans une forêt. Et là ! ce bruissement de métal...

Naruto se jeta en arrière juste à temps pour éviter le kunai qui visait sa tête. Il fit une roulade pour se redresser, épiant les contours de la clairière, mais son feu n'éclairait rien. Il devrait compter sur son ouïe, et sur son odorat, qu'il avait très fin.

Mais il se doutait déjà de l'identité de son agresseur.

– Avance, Sasuke, lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur ?

– Tssk.

La silhouette élancée d'Uchiha Sasuke s'avança lentement vers le feu. Il avait ôté son armure pour être plus à l'aise, et portait une longue veste de soie bleue. Naruto se détendit légèrement. Apparemment, Sasuke ne comptait pas engager le fer.

Le kusanagi d'Honshu lui adressa un rictus en caressant distraitement le fourreau de son sabre, coincé dans sa ceinture.

– T'appelles ça un sourire ? ricana Naruto.

– Je n'ai pas ton talent pour duper les gens, admit Sasuke de sa voix grave et neutre. Pour leur faire croire que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

– Qui croit ça ? rit le blond.

Sasuke s'avança encore, et s'assit en tailleur devant lui. Étonné, Naruto fit de même, se demandant ce que l'autre avait dans la tête.

– Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là, déclara l'Uchiha. Et comment ai-je fait pour être aussi lent, de façon à ce que tu m'ais finalement rattrapé. Sois content, Naruto : je vais te donner des réponses.

L'autre fit la moue encore une fois, Sasuke le prenait de haut.

– T'as rien à faire de la princesse, hein ?

Il jubila de la surprise que laissèrent voir les traits réguliers et purement japonais de son rival.

– Tu t'es acheté un entendement ? J'ignorais que tu savais à quoi cela servait...

– Teme... T'es venu jusqu'à moi pour m'insulter ? Touchante attention. Maintenant, ferme ta boîte à insultes et explique-moi. Il m'semble évident que tu n'es là que pour servir tes propres intérêts. Et comme ils divergent de la mission que t'a confiée le seigneur Uchiha – ton cher tonton – j'en conclus qu'tu l'as trahi. Et si t'es sur mon chemin, c'est que t'as besoin d'moi.

– Notre petit baka devient merveilleux d'astuce, commenta Sasuke d'un ton ennuyé. Au cours d'une précédente mission, j'ai rencontré Orochimaru, le gourou d'Oto. Il étudie les démons du Sud et en échange de sa... bienveillance, il m'a demandé de lui ramener quelques échantillons. Afin de l'aider à créer une race supérieure de soldats d'élites. Ce qui nous ramène à toi, Naruto.

– Quoi ? Moi ? Mais enfin, j'suis pas... Je sais qu'on pense que j'suis un démon mais je... j'suis un être humain, pas tellement plus fort que toi...

– Moins fort que moi, l'interrompit Sasuke.

– Tu rigoles ? Tu veux te battre ?

– Je t'aplatis les yeux fermés et une main dans le dos !

– Arrête ça teme ! Et c'est quoi ces conneries ?

– C'est pas des conneries. Je suis plus fort que toi. Pour le reste... évidemment que je sais que tu es humain, tu me prends pour un crétin ? Je sais contre qui et contre quoi je me bats. Tu es juste laid, avec tes yeux tous ronds et tes cheveux qui font mal aux yeux comme le soleil.

– Merci...

– Pourquoi serais-je resté à Tokyo ? L'ombre d'Itachi est partout là-bas, immense, elle m'engloutit. Je veux briller. Et toutes ces règles m'ennuient.

– Quoi, le bushido ? T'es sérieux ?

– Allez, Naruto, toi et moi on sait bien que ce qui compte c'est de gagner. L'honneur ne sert à rien.

– Tu veux devenir ninja ?

– Peut-être. Ou pirate. Une fois Orochimaru satisfait, je m'appliquerai à devenir indispensable. Il devrait être facile à tuer ensuite, et j'aurai son armée sous mes ordres. Pour en faire mes soldats, ou mon équipage.

– Ces soldats hybrides, là ?

– Tu ne suis rien à ce que je raconte, Naruto. Orochimaru est un vieux cinglé, s'il croit pouvoir jouer avec la nature, tant pis pour lui. Je veux juste te prendre quelques mèches de cheveux, ça l'occupera bien assez longtemps. Ou un œil, j'avais pensé, aussi.

– J'préférerais les cheveux. Hey, approche pas ! Si tu crois que j'vais te laisser poser ton sabre sur ma nuque, tu te-

Naruto para au dernier moment le katana de Sasuke avec le fourreau du sien, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer. Il roula en arrière et tous deux se retrouvèrent debout.

Ils décrivirent en lent cercle, chacun de son côté du feu qui lançait des étincelles. Les ombres dansaient sur leurs visages et les flammes faisaient étinceler leurs yeux et les protections métalliques de Naruto. Enfin ils choisirent un côté et se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre, la lame levée.

La clairière résonna du bruit sourd de leur lutte, de celui cristallin de leurs sabres qui se tordaient. Comme souvent, ils finirent par abandonner leurs armes et finir le combat à mains nues.

Ils roulèrent par terre, chacun voulant rester au-dessus de l'autre. Naruto, qui avait gardé son armure, était plus lent et moins agile, mais ses coups étaient plus douloureux, et finalement, Sasuke lui demanda d'arrêter. Naruto obéit aussitôt. Il est vrai que la pointe d'un stylet était contre son cou, prête à plonger dans sa carotide.

– Alors, haleta Sasuke, des mèches de cheveux, hein ?

Le brun attrapa les cheveux blonds au niveau du lien qui les attachaient en arrière et trancha avec un kunai. Naruto gémit.

– Pas toute la queue ! J'ai l'air d'un rônin déshonoré !

– Bah ! Tu ressembles à rien à la base, Naruto. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi beau que moi, que veux-tu.

– Pirate sans honneur.

– Ce n'est plus une insulte pour moi, crétin.

– Enfoiré !

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE... (muahaahahah, quel suspens !)<p>

* * *

><p>B: oui, l'auteur a revisionné Pirates des Caraïbes il n'y a pas longtemps. Ça se voit ? *tape sur un tentacule davyjonesien sur son épaule pour le faire gicler*<p> 


	5. En suivant le cimier blanc

Court chapitre où Naruto galère un peu moins (et c'est censé être le meilleur traqueur, hein -_-"), en suivant le cimier blanc (et non le lapin. Et il n'arrive pas au Pays des Merveilles, pas vraiment.)

En vedette, pseudoHokkaido !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre cinquième : en suivant le cimier blanc<strong>

* * *

><p>Avant de repartir vers le Sud, Sasuke lui avait glissé vers quelle village se rendre. La rumeur courait qu'une dame riche s'y était faite agresser et que sa suite avait réduit en miettes les bandits. Naruto ne voyait pas trop le lien avec la princesse, car les villageois prétendaient que la dame avait avec elle une escorte de soixante soldats à l'armure brillante, et qu'elle se déplaçait dans un palanquin luxueux, entouré de petits singes qui avaient causé de redoutables dégâts dans le village.<p>

Il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose de vrai dans tout ça, et se mit à douter sérieusement. Ce serait bien le genre de Sasuke de l'envoyer sur une fausse piste, juste pour l'énerver.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand un vieil homme puant l'alcool lui rentra dedans. Lorsqu'il le vit, il poussa un petit cri de terreur. Habitué, Naruto soupira et allait passer son chemin lorsque l'ivrogne lâcha :

– Non, ne m'me torturez pas ! Je vous prie ! Que votre volonté soit faite m'm'm'ma dame... Vous n'allez pas à Hokka-kka-ido, non, pas du tout. Princesse, votre-

– Princesse ? reprit Naruto en faisant volte-face. Parle, ordonna-t-il en saisissant le vieux par le col. Il le secoua un peu pour faire bonne mesure, mais l'autre était déjà mort de trouille.

– Me torturez pa-a-as ! La dame riche qu'est venue à l'auberge de mon fils... Je n'suis qu'un pauvre vieillard, pitié-é-é...

– Parle-moi d'elle ! Comment était-elle ?

– Belle... aussi belle qu'un lever de soleil. Il y avait sa servante et un samouraï avec elle... Ils sont partis vers le Nord...

– Ça correspond... Où ça vers le Nord ? Elle t'a parlé ?

– Ou-oui. Elle m'a adressé la parole, reprit le vieux avec un sourire rêveur, elle si terrifiante et si noble. Non, non, non, je ne dois pas le dire, je ne dois pas, grommela-t-il en secouant la tête comme un épileptique.

– Parle, ou j'te tue !

– Pitié, pitié... Il ne faut pas prendre le détroit...

– Le détroit ? Alors ils comptent vraiment traverser ?

– Je ne sais rien, rien...

– Ouais, c'est ça... Dernière chose : t'es sûr que c'était la princesse d'Honshu ?

– Oui, pitié... oui, c'était elle... si belle... Ses yeux gris comme... comme les galets lavés par l'orage et tant d'orgueil... Seuls les yeux d'une vraie princesse peuvent briller avec tant d'orgueil, siffla-t-il, sa bouche tout près de celle de Naruto, ses yeux flous plantés sans les voir dans les yeux bleus.

Naruto s'attarda au village pour faire confirmer l'histoire du vieux, puis se lança à la poursuite de ses fugitifs, mais il avait trop tardé. Après avoir parcouru la péninsule en long, en large et en travers, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient déjà traversé. Il mit plusieurs jours encore pour trouver le passeur qui les avaient pris. Il en profita pour prendre de nouvelles descriptions de quelqu'un qui, pour une fois, n'était pas ivre.

– Un samouraï au cimier blanc, une servante irrespectueuse et une dame qu'a pas prononcé un mot de tout l'trajet. L'avait son chapeau sur la figure d'ailleurs, ç'aurait pu être un fantôme que j'm'en serais pas aperçu. Monsieur, ajouta prudemment le passeur.

– Fais-moi accoster au même endroit qu'eux. Allez, bouge, on part maintenant.

– Hein ? C'est que... j'ai fini ma journée, moi...

– J'ai d'jà perdu assez de temps. Tu seras récompensé.

Il graissa amplement la patte du passeur, lui faisant promettre de ne pas reprendre le trio s'il le revoyait sur l'autre rive, et de l'attendre, lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait au bout de l'argent qui lui avait été alloué pour sa chasse par son maître Kyubi.

On verrait ça plus tard. De toute façon, il n'était plus question de prendre une chambre à l'auberge. Si près de sa proie, commençait la traque rapprochée.

– Tu pourras pas t'enfuir jusqu'au bout du monde, ma jolie, murmura Naruto dans sa barbe. À propos de barbe, faudrait que je rase ça, continua-t-il en pensée, tout en se caressant le menton. Inutile d'effrayer les gens plus encore que d'habitude. Mais ma foutue barbe pousse si vite maintenant. Je peux pas passer une lune...

Naruto passa quatre jours dans l'embarcation du passeur. Il emprunta la première route qu'il vit à bon train, tentant de se réchauffer. L'hiver était déjà là.

Sa marche dura longtemps, car il ne trouvait aucun abri pour s'arrêter hors d'atteinte du vent. Il obliqua vers la droite, longea une forêt épaisse aux arbres couverts de mousse, déboucha brusquement en haut d'une colline. Sa respiration faisait de la fumée devant sa bouche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. À moins d'un jo de lui, en contrebas, luisait l'armure d'un samouraï.

Son cimier était blanc.

Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, et une autre personne en retrait derrière eux. Cette dernière portait un suge kasa. La princesse et son escorte. Presque à portée de flèche, lui tournant le dos.

Devant eux, leurs épées à la main, se trouvait une horde barbare.


	6. Pour une voix basse et cassée

Parenthèse(s) : (Le chapitre précédent était ben ben court, alors voici le suivant sans plus (trop) attendre ! Au programme de l'ACTION et de la ROMANCE ! (enfin, romance... disons que Néji et Naruto se rencontrent pour la première fois, c'déjà pas mal non ? Le yaoï commence, enfin pour l'instant, le yaoï... quand l'un croit que l'autre est une fille, c'est difficile d'appeler ça du yaoï (J'aime beaucoup le mot "yaoï". Hm. Ouais. Tu parles.(C'est tout c'que tu sais faire!)))).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre sixième : pour une voix basse et cassée<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce n'étaient pas des habitants d'Hokkaido.<p>

Ils ne ressemblaient à vrai dire pas du tout à des japonais. Ils étaient une vingtaine, tous très grands et gros, le torse nu, vêtus de peaux pas même tannées et de fourrures d'ours. Leurs casques étranges étaient décorés de crânes d'animaux et leurs armes étaient lourdes et grossières : masses d'armes, énormes boucliers, épées droites en comparaison desquelles le katana de Naruto avait l'air menaçant comme une tige de roseau.

Le kusanagi examinait la situation d'un œil expert. Le samouraï au cimier blanc avait déjà dégainé. Son compagnon tenait à la main quelque chose qui miroitait faiblement, sans doute des poignards à lancer. Le combat allait éclater d'un instant à l'autre.

Dès que les deux combattants seraient occupés, il enlèverait la princesse. Naruto se mit en quête d'un abri proche où ils seraient invisibles. Si les barbares les poursuivaient, il ne pourrait pas les semer avec sa proie dans les bras. Sa future épouse, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Prépare-toi ma jolie, j'arrive...

Lorsqu'il eut trouvé et camouflé l'endroit idéal, il revint sur sa colline et profita du spectacle, gardant un œil sur la princesse. Le samouraï faisait honneur au bushido : son sabre avait tué ou gravement blessé une demi-douzaine de barbares, qui gisaient sur le sol glacé, mais cette bravoure avait un prix. Trop engagé dans le groupe ennemi, il était encerclé.

Une masse d'armes lui laboura le dos, le faisant tomber à genoux. À travers le sifflement du vent qui lui rabattait ses mèches trop courtes sur le visage, Naruto entendit le vrombissement discret de la lame lancée vers sa cible. Quatre barbares tombèrent sans avoir compris d'où venait la mort.

La horde restante se divisa en deux groupes, mis à part l'un des leurs qui tournoyait autour du samouraï : c'était déjà lui qui l'avait blessé au dos. Les deux groupes, l'un derrière l'autre, s'élancèrent vers le compagnon de la princesse. Elle tenait des deux mains un sabre court, mais ne bougea pas.

C'est le lanceur de couteaux qui accueillit les barbares, par une nouvelle volée de lames. La première vague tomba, et le lanceur se retrouva à court d'armes. La seconde vague s'abattit sur lui. Quand il cria, Naruto s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

La princesse s'enfuit sans un regard pour ses compagnons. Un seul barbare la poursuivit, jugeant la proie aisée à prendre.

– Touche pas mon gros, grogna Naruto. Celle-là est pour moi !

Il les rejoignit sans se faire remarquer, silencieux et rapide malgré sa taille et son équipement. Pour avoir étudié les environs juste avant, il savait qu'ils se dirigeaient ver un cul-de-sac. Il n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

Il les contourna silencieusement pour se jucher en hauteur là où ils s'arrêteraient, et encocha une flèche. Il n'était pas très bon à l'arc, mais à cette distance, c'était du gâteau.

La princesse arriva vite, en chaussettes sur le sol gelé, le kimono retroussé sur des pantalons d'homme. Son suge kasa pendait dans sa nuque, et son chignon à moitié dénoué volait derrière elle. Elle était talonnée par un grand guerrier à la peau blafarde, les cheveux teints en rouge, armé d'une de ces lourdes épées droites, un crâne de loup sur le front.

À la stupeur de Naruto, constatant l'impasse, la princesse se retourna et attaqua son poursuivant. Ce dernier, tout aussi stupéfait, n'eut pas le réflexe de bloquer sa première attaque.

Le sabre court dessina un grand sourire rouge sur sa poitrine.

Il perdait du sang, mais la plaie n'était pas assez profonde. Dans un grognement de douleur, il para. La flèche au bout des doigts, Naruto observait l'affrontement, médusé.

La princesse sautillait autour du guerrier, l'assaillant de toutes parts, évitant toutes ses attaques. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'approfondissait jamais ses coups. Peut-être manquait-elle de force ?

Puis, l'évidence lui frappa les yeux : la jeune fille _s'amusait_ à écorcher lentement son agresseur. Elle avait visiblement des tendances sadiques.

La neige se mit à tomber, de plus en plus épaisse.

Naruto décida de tirer avant de ne plus y voir. Le guerrier, la flèche en travers de la gorge, tomba lourdement en avant, sur la princesse qui, dans un réflexe, brandit sa lame vers le haut, empalant le corps sur son sabre, tombant à genoux sous le poids de l'homme.

Naruto descendit en vitesse, contrarié par la neige où il s'enfonçait déjà. Du manche de son sabre, il frappa juste au dessus du suge kasa. La princesse chancela.

Naruto fit basculer le cadavre qui la couvrait presque entièrement, desserra ses doigts crispés sur le manche de l'arme et hissa la princesse inconsciente sur son épaule. Elle était grande, pour une femme, et plutôt lourde. Il ne prit pas le temps de la regarder et s'enfuit vers la côte Sud, rebroussant chemin.

De toute façon, son visage était couvert de sang.

Il attrapa juste à temps le passeur, qui maugréa fortement qu'avec cette neige, la traversée était périlleuse, et qu'il y aurait un supplément. Naruto, qui n'avait plus le sou et avait projeté de le tuer, lui promit autant qu'il voudrait.

La princesse reprit conscience au cours de la première nuit, et le réveilla en se débattant dans son étreinte. Il pensait la maîtriser sans mal, mais quand la lutte traîna, il perdit patience et lui colla un kunai sous la gorge.

– Tiens-toi tranquille. Nous sommes sur les flots, on pourrait chavirer. T'as rien à craindre de moi. J't'ai sauvé lors de la bataille avec... ces hommes étranges.

– Ces hommes étranges, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure, d'une voix basse et cassée, leurs cheveux rouges... Où sont Lee et Tenten ?

– Morts. Tiens, bois, fit-il en lui tendant une gourde. Et puis rendors-toi.

– Tu es... le kusanagi ? demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgées, mais sa voix restait toujours aussi basse et cassée.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Lequel ?

– Kyushu. Honshu a déserté. Pourquoi ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

La princesse eut une étrange réaction : un éclat de rire silencieux secoua tout son corps comme un spasme.

– Pour rien, répondit-elle avant de se reposer contre lui, s'endormant aussitôt.

Dans le corps fatigué de Naruto, la colère montait vite. Je la laisse tranquille pour la traversée, décida-t-il, mais une fois les pieds sur terre, elle devra se montrer moins impertinente.

Il resserra doucement son corps contre lui, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Son corps était dur, et le sang avait caillé sur la soie de ses vêtements, mais ses cheveux étaient doux contre sa joue, et ils avaient une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais senti chez aucune femme. Son parfum était d'une pureté minérale, comme l'odeur d'une cascade, quand l'eau frappe l'eau avec violence avant de se fondre en elle.

Se fondre en elle...


	7. Quand je me suis retourné

Hola a todos !

Le titre de ce chapitre fait référence à un haïku d'un haïkiste célèbre (oui, je sais plus qui).

Nos deux protagonistes rentrent sagement à la maison. Il semblerait que Naruto pourra enfin "Narutogakure" ! Mais n'y a-t-il pas comme un problème avec cette princesse ? En tout cas c'est sûr, elle a "quelque chose en plus"...

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre septième<span> : Quand je me suis retourné, le monde derrière moi avait disparu**

* * *

><p>Naruto et sa captive chevauchaient à vive allure vers le Sud. Silencieux. Leurs chevaux se talonnaient, attachés l'un derrière l'autre.<p>

Naruto était pensif. La princesse n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. L'assassinat du passeur avait à peine réussi à lui faire détourner la tête et elle n'avait pas protesté davantage lorsqu'il lui avait attaché les mains au pommeau de sa selle. Elle n'avait pas tenté de refaire son chignon, et éperonnait régulièrement son cheval, pressant leur course.

À ces moments-là, elle parvenait à son niveau, et il pouvait l'observer chevaucher. Elle montait avec une assurance qui portait sur les nerfs, la nuque raide, les jambes plaquées contre les flancs de sa monture. Seuls ses reins bougeaient, accompagnant le trot, mais son premier kimono était chiffonné à ce niveau, et il l'empêchait de voir la courbe de ses fesses.

L'atmosphère le pesait, mais solliciter sa conversation lui paraissait une faiblesse. Aussi, à la première ville de quelque importance qu'ils rejoignirent, il se précipita dans une taverne, assoiffé de paroles, tirant la princesse par la corde qui lui liait les mains. Certains clients s'indignèrent de voir la jeune fille ainsi attachée.

– Garde à vous, gronda Naruto. Je suis l'kusanagi de Kyushu, et ceci est ma proie !

Personne ne contesta, mais les lieux se vidèrent discrètement en quelques minutes.

Les deux voyageurs s'attablaient quand un marchand vint à leur rencontre. Il était assez richement vêtu, et portait une fine moustache qui lui tombait jusqu'à la poitrine. Il en était d'évidence très fier.

– Pardonnez mon inexcusable curiosité, seigneur kusanagi, mais quelle est l'identité de ce charmant gibier ? Avec tous les bouleversements que nous avons connus ces derniers jours, une information politique de cette importance est fort monnayable... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Naruto ne voyait pas. Quels bouleversements ?

Il fit un rapide calcul. La traque et la capture l'avaient éloigné de la civilisation presque deux semaines. Quel évènement d'importance avait-il pu se produire ? Un coup d'état ? à moins qu'il ne parle de la désertion de Sasuke ?

– La princesse Hinata d'Honshu est ma proie, répondit-il avant de réfléchir.

À sa droite, la princesse, le suge kasa à nouveau sur la tête, fut secouée de son bref éclat de rire silencieux. Tout son corps ondula brusquement, avant de s'immobiliser, comme un unique hoquet général. Les yeux du marchand s'écarquillèrent, et un sourire fit trembloter ses joues :

– La princesse Hinata d'Honshu ? répéta-t-il, du ton de quelqu'un qui en a une bien bonne à raconter. Mais elle trône à Naruto en ce moment même ! L'assassinat d'Hiashi-ô lui a offert les rênes de Shikoku il y a cinq jours à peine, et la princesse en est déjà à sa troisième tentative de coup d'état ! Certaines langues fourchues susurrent que Shikoku ne sera plus très longtemps aux mains des Hyuga. Les chefs de clans devraient être des guerriers, comme à Honshu.

– Honshu ?

Naruto était trop abasourdi pour en demander plus.

– Mais le Ino-Shika-Cho ! Où étiez-vous passé ? Trois seigneurs se sont unis pour déferler sur la grande île, les Yamanaka, les Nara et les Akimichi. Le clan Uchiha a été massacré. Ino-Shika-Cho ne craint plus que le retour de l'ancien kusanagi, qui demeure introuvable, mais seul, il ne pourra pas changer la donne. Le monde change... En bien ou en pire, l'avenir nous le dira. Personnellement, même si les affaires fleurissent ces derniers temps – je suis dans le transport de marchandises, et autant vous dire qu'il y a du mouvement – je ne pense pas que ces bouleversements soient bénéfiques à long terme, avec les frontières qui se ferment entre les îles...

– Attendez ! Frontières ? Les frontières s'ferment ? Et Kyushu...

– Kyushu particulièrement, seigneur. Plus aucune communication n'est possible. Mais en tant que kusanagi, vous avez bien sûr accès à des informations qui pourraient aisément régler ce problème... Hmm ?

Le marchand attendit quelques instants que le blond lui monnaye un passe-droit pour ravitailler Kyushu, mais Naruto ne digérait toujours pas les nouvelles. Il fixait le bois de sa table, hébété.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer si vite ? Et Kyushu barricadée... Sa jungle, ses esprits, sa faune multicolore, sa flore luxuriante...

Pouah.

Ses moustiques, sa boue, sa chaleur étouffante. Il ne la regretterait pas. L'opium y était moins cher, et à part ça ? Il se lamentait intérieurement bien plus de la Cour de Shikoku, qu'il avait, elle aussi, perdue. Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait toujours tenter un coup d'état... avec les autres. Rien à voir avec son plan bien tranquille pour accéder en douceur à un pouvoir établi et, croyait-il, stable.

Il fut interrompu dans ses geignements mentaux par la (soi-disant !) princesse qui n'était plus secouée d'un éclat de rire silencieux, oh non, elle riait véritablement, et avec force. D'ailleurs son rire n'avait rien de la clochette cristalline d'une vraie princesse. Cela ressemblait plus aux caquètements d'une vieille marchande d'opium.

Une vague de fureur irraisonnée le saisit et il attrapa sa captive par les cheveux, lui relevant la tête vers lui d'un coup sec :

– Qui es-tu ? T'agissais au nom de Hiashi-ô, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une conspiration ?

– Hiashi-ô, ah ah ah ah ah... Hiashi ! Mort ! Assassiné !

La nouvelle semblait la remplir de joie. Elle exultait. Ses yeux si gris étaient bordés de larmes de rire, les rendant encore plus brillants de délire, de jubilation meurtrière et d'orgueil.

– S'il est mort, je suis libre ! continua-t-elle entre ses hoquets d'allégresse. La Cour de Naruto croira à ma mort et m'oubliera vite. Je pourrais enfin... partir... Vivre...

Son ton s'apaisait, elle se calmait un peu, et son sourire dément s'adoucissait. Obéissant aussi promptement à ses envies qu'à sa colère un instant plus tôt, Naruto fondit sur ce sourire doux qu'il voyait pour la première fois sur les lèvres de l'imposteur. Comme il s'y attendait, sa proie se débattit férocement, toujours avec cette force étonnante qu'il avait déjà remarquée au cours du voyage. Quand elle réussit à se reculer assez, elle cracha contre ses lèvres :

– Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis. Si tu le savais, kusanagi, tu t'en brûlerais les lèvres !

Voyant que la scène tournait au pugilat conjugal, le vendeur s'était éclipsé sans les informations qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas obtenues.

Commença alors un insolite jeu de devinettes, alors qu'ils étaient toujours empoignés, l'un agrippant l'épaisse chevelure noire, l'autre les poings crispés sur un col :

– Qui es-tu ? T'as été élevée à la Cour...

– Pour servir !

– T'as les yeux des Hyuga, qu'on rencontre nulle part ailleurs... (par leur couleur comme par l'arrogance qui s'y lit d'ailleurs, pensa Naruto).

– Le frère d'Hiashi-ô, le kusanagi de Shikoku... Il est mon père.

– Hizashi ? Il a pas d'enfants !

– Pas d'enfants légitimes... Mais les plus basses courtisanes peuvent être mères !

– ...

– Plus de voix kusanagi ? Tu n'y avais jamais pensé ? Vous êtes tous les mêmes, à vous croire supérieurs alors que vous ne valez pas la boue que vous jetez sur les gens ! C'est facile d'être le meilleur quand on est né au bon endroit ! Aucun mérite ! Mais ma mère n'était pas qu'une paire de jambes dans un fourreau de soie ! Elle est allée réclamer ce que la Cour lui redevait. Ils lui auraient bien craché dessus, mais je ressemblais déjà trop à mon père pour qu'ils puissent prétendre qu'elle affabulait. Toute ma vie j'ai été esclave, jusqu'à cette mission suicidaire et déshonorante, je peux bien te le dire maintenant...

Elle avait parlé sans reprendre son souffle et haletait à présent.

– J'ai réussi. Les kusanagi ne sont pas arrivés à temps pour sauver leurs seigneurs... Shikoku a été emportée par la guerre qu'elle avait elle-même enclenchée dans l'ombre de toute façon, plus rien ne me retient... Je suis libre, répéta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un instant à partager leurs respirations, avec leurs fronts qui se frôlaient, quand elle se mit à le secouer :

– Alors LÂCHE-MOI !

Il se reprit, la laissa se redresser, lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

– Dis-moi ton nom...

– Il ne te dirait rien.

– Pour savoir qui j'vais allonger sur la paille tout à l'heure, continua-t-il en souriant.

– Pardon ?

Ses pommettes avaient rosi et sa voix éraillée s'était étranglée dans sa gorge. Pucelle, jugea Naruto. Quoique... elle a très bien compris de quoi je voulais parler...

– Tout ce que je t'ai dit ne te suffit pas ?

– Soit, t'es pas princesse. Et alors ? Besoin d'un arbre généalogique pour écarter les jambes ?

– Quel...

Pour la première fois, elle cherchait ses mots, le teint rouge, peut-être d'indignation.

– Très bien, finit-elle par souffler, j'ai honte de le dire à voix haute, mais ma fierté est déjà bien trop piétinée pour que cela puisse la blesser davantage. Je ne suis pas la fille naturelle d'Hizashi...

–...

– Je suis son fils.

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

* * *

><p>(grande révélation. Je SENS que vous êtes surpris...)<p>

Attention ! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier et ultime (oui, je redonde).

Il a lieu après une ellipse assez importante.

(Continuez à lire ! Vous n'allez pas arrêter maintenant ? Le **LEMON** arrive la fois suivante)

Ne manquez pas le huitième chapitre (ça porte bonheur) : **_"L'épouse attachée"_** !


	8. L'épouse attachée

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Ne me tuez pas pour la fin héhé

Note : le gakubiwa est un genre de luth, et 4 shaku = 12 mètres (environ).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre huitième<span> : L'épouse attachée**

* * *

><p>Le village des Trois Vallées, quelque part dans les monts Ôu.<p>

À la nouvelle lune, les notables du village ont coutume de se réunir dans le pavillon du thé de dame Boshi. Les hommes fument la pipe en commentant les derniers évènements et en jouant aux dominos. De la pièce d'à côté, au panneau coulissant toujours entrouvert, leur parvient la conversation pointue de leurs épouses qui préparent le thé et les coupes de saké.

Ils entendant le bruissement de leurs kimonos de soie, le tintement de leurs coiffures. La nuit est toujours calme, les animaux se taisent, le vent ne siffle plus quand il se faufile entre les branches des arbres de la forêt qui les entoure.

Accoudé sur les tatamis, sa pipe à la main, Naruto décline de la tête l'invitation silencieuse de ses voisins pour commencer une nouvelle partie. Les voix pointues de l'autre côté de la cloison en papier se sont faites fatiguées. Il sait que c'est à ce moment-là que sa femme frotte les cordes de son gakubiwa avec son plectre d'ivoire, sans doute l'objet le plus précieux du village.

Les autres femmes apportent le thé du matin tandis qu'elle chante de sa voix basse et cassée sur un air triste et noble. Les claquements vifs du plectre sur le luth sont comme des claquements de fouet, et empêchent les convives de sombrer dans la mélancolie de la mélodie qui enrobe leurs cœurs sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Les oreilles du blond saisissent comme prévu les premiers frottements de cordes.

Il s'allonge, ferme les yeux pour profiter de la quiétude de sa vie. Il chasse le sanglier et le cerf à présent. Chaque suiyobi, le jour de l'eau, il descend vers la ville avec ses prises et les échange contre des marchandises et de la nourriture. Au village, on murmure que sa femme, qu'il garde attachée chez elle, pourrait bien lui coudre des vêtements avec les fourrures qu'il ramène, lui faire bouillir ses repas en accommodant les animaux qu'il tue. Que le lien de cuir de quatre shaku de long qui relie sa cheville à la poutre principale de leur pavillon ne la gêne en rien pour ces tâches.

Au début, la corde avait surpris, comme avait surpris l'apparence du mari. Mais les villageois n'eurent aucune réponse à leurs questions, de la part de l'épouse comme de celle de l'homme. On chuchota que l'épouse, qui chantait les nuits de première lune, mais ne parlait jamais, n'avait pas toute sa tête. Dans son beau visage, ses yeux étaient ternes. Ils ne rencontraient pas le regard des gens.

Quand son mari l'emmenait au pavillon de dame Boshi en la tirant doucement par la corde qui liait ses poignets, on aurait dit qu'un démon avait capturé un fantôme.

Elle avait dans ses cheveux l'éclat qu'elle n'avait plus dans les yeux. Tressés sur son front et autour de son chignon, ils étaient piqués de perles, et les pendants de sa pince nacrée carillonnaient lorsqu'elle butait sur le chemin irrégulier.

Lui ne se soucie pas des ragots. Les animaux se précipitent dans ses pièges, et il remonte au village des Trois Vallées avec du riz déjà décortiqué, des légumes déjà marinés.

Sa femme le satisfait, et il la possède souvent, quand il rentre de chasse avec l'odeur du sang sur la peau, quand il revient du pavillon de thé parfumé d'opium, quand il rapporte des cadeaux du marché, pousses de bambou aux sept épices, peau de lièvre siffleur, d'écureuil ou de loutre. Chaque soir il va nager dans l'eau de la rivière pour fortifier son corps, et la réveille en rentrant pour la couvrir de son corps gelé. Quand l'aube inonde leur chambre par les fentes du toit, chaque matin elle est la spectatrice du même ébat.

L'épouse gémit doucement, encore ensommeillée. Ses poings s'ouvrent, laissant filer ses rêves.

En rentrant chez eux tout à l'heure, il la possédera encore. L'envie monte déjà dans son sang, il veut faire crier cette voix enrouée d'avoir chanté.

La mélodie qu'il connaît si bien enfle doucement à travers le papier. Le plectre claque pour la première fois... et continue de claquer, avec force. La voix de la chanteuse s'élève, rauque comme celle d'un assoiffé, mais elle ne chante plus : elle hurle.

Ses bras tordent le bois dur de son instrument et finissent par en casser le manche. Les cordes sautent.

Naruto a bondi sur ses pieds, déchiré la cloison en papier de riz. Son épouse tremble de tout son corps, comme si elle retenait un rire. Ses mains sont écorchées et ses yeux révulsés.

Sans un mot, il lui arrache ce qui reste du gakubiwa, la saisit par sa taille et saute dehors. Elle tremble toujours mais ne se débat pas. Dans sa gorge, son cri est devenu un gargouillement.

Le blond la hisse sur son épaule et court, indifférent semble-t-il au poids de sa charge. Derrière eux, le long lien de cuir flotte dans la nuit.

Arrivé dans leur pavillon, un peu à l'écart des autres maisons, il la dépose sur les tatamis, se détourne d'elle pour attacher son poignet à la poutre. Quand il revient à elle, elle s'est endormie, ou évanouie. Il la réveille d'une claque, ses yeux d'un bleu effrayant brillants de fureur.

– J'peux savoir c'qui t'as pris ?

Les yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens pour la première fois depuis des années. Leur propriétaire semblait lui aussi animé d'une colère froide. Les mains écorchées par les cordes défont brusquement le kimono de soie, révélant un long cou blanc, un torse plat et un ventre légèrement rebondi.

– Marre de servir le thé et de chanter des ballades et de supporter les idioties que ces femmes crissent à longueur d'heures ! Je suis un homme, gronda la voix basse et cassée, un homme, par tous les démons !

– Non, coupe Naruto en se laissant tomber sur son vis-à-vis, l'ongle des pouces griffant directement les tétons bruns, t'es ma femme.

– Tu es répugnant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses trouver du plaisir à...

– à quoi ?

– Ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

– Oui, j'aime ça, j'en ai envie... assez souvent...

– Humph !

– C'est qu'tu m'excites trop.

– Moi ? Je rêve ! J'ai tout essayé pour te refroidir mais tu aimes quand je t'insulte, tu aimes quand je te frappe, tu aimes quand je hurle et quand je me tais, quand je me débats et quand je reste immobile-

– Oui, répéta Naruto en embrassant ce qu'il avait sous les doigts, j'aime toutes tes attitudes, toutes tes rebellions, toutes tes minauderies...

– Je ne minaude pas !

– Et j'aime par dessus-tout ces moments-là, fit soudain Naruto avec une tendresse étrange dans la voix. Où tes yeux brillent d'une colère due à l'orgueil. Ça m'rappelle que j'couche avec une vraie princesse...

– Serais-tu amnésique, en plus d'être un imbécile et un pervers ?

– Hé hé, me voilà habillé ! T'es plus un bâtard, ni un esclave ni un soldat...

– Si c'est pour devenir une pute...

– Comme tu parles mal ! Il me faudra t'punir...

Il finit d'ouvrir leurs kimonos et plongea une main entre les longues cuisses pâles, retirant doucement un morceau oblong de bois poli. Les cuisses tremblèrent un instant, un dos crispé se relâcha, s'étalant sur les tatamis. Naruto le fit se mettre à quatre pattes, trois doigts fouaillant l'endroit que le morceau de bois venait de quitter. C'était une position qu'il n'avait jamais essayé. Comme il s'y attendait, on protesta :

– Comme un animal maintenant ! De mieux en mieux ! Je savais déjà que tu n'avais aucun respect pour moi mais là tu me- aaah ! Non, arrête-toi !

– Oooh... Bon sang, comment tu fais pour être si bon à chaque fois ? Oh, Néji, Néji...

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu déshonores mon nom ! Ah ! Aaah !

– Pour l'amour du ciel, arrête d'parler, ça vaudra mieux, aah... pour nous deux...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto tira brusquement les tresses qu'il serrait dans son poing. Néji se cambra, mais la pression sur ses cheveux s'accentua et pour finir, il se cabra, ruant comme un animal sauvage pour se défaire de la poigne de son cavalier.

– Maaa, Néji, si j'avais pas déjà joui, je viendrais tout d'suite ! Il faudra que j'me souvienne de te tirer les ch'veux...

Naruto s'affala sur les tatamis, essoufflé. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux trop pâles s'étaient échappées de sa courte queue-de-cheval et collaient à la sueur de son front.

Il se retira avec un petit bruit mouillé, embrassa l'épaule de Néji. Le brun s'était allongé à côté de lui en lui tournant le dos.

– Arrête de bouder... Je sais qu'tu aimes.

– à d'autres ! grommela-t-il. Mon corps n'est pas fait pour ça !

– Il faut croire que si, répondit Naruto en effleurant du bout des doigts les flancs moites de Néji. Sinon j'y prendrais pas tant de plaisir...

– Humph...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à respirer bruyamment, puis Néji se releva, remit sommairement son habit et sortit le futon du placard. Naruto le rejoignit dessus une fois déroulé. Lui n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller.

Il se pressa contre le brun, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille étroite. La main de Néji vint trouver la sienne, il sentait le cuir serré autour de son poignet.

– Dis, tout à l'heure, tu me laisseras m'entraîner ? murmura Néji juste quand Naruto allait glisser dans le sommeil.

– Une bonne épouse se bat pas. Mais je t'laisserai t'amuser avec mon sabre de chair, si tu veux...

– Un sabre ? Quelle prétention. Et non, je n'ai aucune envie de « m'amuser » avec ta petite dague.

– T'as pas le choix, princesse, grogna le blond. T'es ma femme, c'était ton destin de me plaire...

Sa main quitta le ventre du brun pour agripper son poignet meurtri.

– L'amour est ton destin, continua-t-il un ton encore plus bas. Pas la guerre, ni la liberté. L'amour...

– Parce que tu m'aimes, peut-être ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fermés.

Peut-être s'était-il endormi.

* * *

><p>. (◄ point final)<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la FIN.<p>

L'esclave règne sur son maître. C'est Néji qui finalement va...

**régner sur Naruto.**

(Pour leur relation totalement déséquilibrée pardonnez-moi, mais dans ce monde, Naruto ni Néji ne conçoivent vraiment l'idée que deux hommes peuvent s'aimer _that way_. Ils reproduisent le schéma hétérosexuel, avec une bonne dose de proto-BDSM. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!)


End file.
